The Oracle
The Oracle is an almost perfectly-omniscient machination created by Lysterg Amori with the use of his Divine Magic, sealed away inside one of his many dungeons. Every solar cycle (a year) it becomes active and will answer the first two questions it hears, usually in a very cryptic and vague manner but virtually always correct. It is possible for the Oracle to give information that is useless at the immediate moment, but will become valuable in the future for the asking party. It is usually protected by several layers of sound and energy shielding by its holder to prevent accidental question-answering. The statue itself is made of indestructable material, and cannot be destroyed by mortal hands. The Oracle's current whereabouts are unknown, but it is rumored to have been hidden in the island that it was discovered. Origin Records suggest that, prior to becoming a statue, The Oracle was a small girl of 15 years of age. She identified High King Amori as her father, but it is unknown whether he was biologically related to the girl. As result of a failed experiment by the High King, the girl was imbued with unknown power and became a shell of her former self. She had become irritable, magically-potent to the point of sheer destruction, and most shocking of all, omniscient. After a year, the girl was completely unstable. Lysterg saw the danger such uncontrollable power was to Valmasia, and indeed perhaps the world, and elected to seal her into one of his many pocket dimensions - one of his Dungeons - which encompassed a small island with a rather large tower. Unlike his many other dungeons, however, Lysterg did not intend for the Oracle's dungeon to ever be conquered. As such, he allowed the Oracle free reign of her own pocket world; an island far off the northern shore of the mainlands. She was her own treasure, as well as her own dungeon master. This proved to be fatally dangerous for aspiring dungeon spelunkers in the future, as the defenses and difficulty of the dungeon was unmoderated and under the whim of an unstable 15 year old. The Oracle's dungeon was consequently dubbed by the island-state of Loryln as "impossible" and its location was sold to Valmasia in exchange for a rather hefty sum of coin. The dungeon was conquered by Ouriel and Elenora Melym in 799AC, miraculously only resulting in the death of one person. Once conquered, the Oracle was transformed into stone and began to serve her true role as an omniscient question-answerer and dispenser of divine knowledge. Before her dungeon's conquering, around 600 people perished within her island. Function The Oracle is set to answer two questions per year before dis-engaging and becoming dormant until the new solar cycle. However, it is also programmed to avoid answering any questions about the nature of Divine Magic, as well as anything about Lysterg Amori. When housed in Danarium, the Oracle was heralded as a religious beacon of wisdom, and was often prayed to for guidance. Some villagers report having seen the Oracle in their dreams. Others reported hearing her whispers when they neared her temple, sometimes begging them to kill her. Category:Artifacts